El destino da segundas oportunidades para el amor ¿no?
by DarkKeyla
Summary: Monika es una alemana que le toco vivir un momento dificil al terminar en cinta, sola y sin hogar, pero a pesar de ello se niega a abortar a su bebe. Lovino es rico y famoso pero a pesar de todo ello vive aislado, preocupando a sus pocos amigos y familiares. Las vidas de ambos por capricho del destino se unen. ¿Se amaran o el destino les tendra preparado otra cosa?
1. El inicio de todo

Ciao~

Aquí yo de nuevo… si tengo muchas historias pendientes y capítulos que debo pero denme tiempo, si hoy les traigo una historia hetero.

Es para llenar al mundo de mortales con el grandioso "Germano" ósea Alemania x Romano, pero en esta ocasión será al revés con Romano será el dominante XD, si en conclusión tendremos apariciones especiales de: Martin- Argentina, Manuel-Chile y México-Pedro que aquí será NyoMéxico y se llamara Itzel. Latín aparición Mode On.

Aquí es AU por lo que son nombres humanos y si eres fan de GerIta no lo leas por qué bueno Monika le tendrá cierto resentimiento a Feliciano. Y también se verá como un desgraciado ¬¬ aunque también habrá partes buenas... tal vez no prometo nada.

No soy fanatica del canon por lo que hay varias parejas cracks… aviso señoras y señores. Todas serán parejas hetero queda claro y bueno solo falta decir disfrute y no olvide comentar.

Atentos a parejas cracks, Nyo-Alemania, Nyo-Inglaterra y otras.

* * *

La alemana se levantó temprano en la mañana, aunque solo le faltaban razones para levantarse pues quería morirse al ver como las cosas empeoraron.

Se removió en la cama de ese hotel donde solo podía pasar la noche, el hotel en donde paso su última noche con Feliciano antes de que este la abandonara como el cobarde que era.

Limpio rápidamente las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, no podía seguir llorando por semejante idiota, malnacido, cobarde… italiano del cual se enamoró tontamente.

Le advirtieron lo que era, su hermano, su padre y sus amigas, pero ella fue tonta al creer que con la noticia el italiano aceptaría quedarse con ella y comenzar una vida juntos. Ahora tenía que irse de ese hotel por el cual solo pago la noche, a donde iría, no tenía su casa y menos dinero.

No tenía casa pues es simple, le informo a su padre del embarazo y este le dijo que no volviera, Dinero no, pues creyó que viviría con el italiano y no lo necesitaría, si tuviera la oportunidad de haber arreglado ese error lo haría.

Se reincorporó sintiendo los efectos de los 3 meses que tenia de embarazo, observo la mesita de luz donde el cobarde dejo su carta de despedida, la que leyó en la madrugada mientras este se iba. Camino al baño sintiéndose un poco mareada pero era lo que menos importaba.

Lavo su rostro mientras pensaba en que haría, no podía abortar porque ella aunque este sola no podría culpar al bebe de eso, tampoco veía justo el que el page por su error, entonces si no abortaba tenia conseguir empleo para poder mantenerse, también ir al médico por atención.

La alemana salió del hotel arreglándose el abrigo aun pensado que trabajo podía buscar y que sea eficiente para poder mantenerse a ella y al bebe.

Camino sin rumbo por las calles de Milán, había llegado a este hermoso lugar de Italia solo para poder estar con Feliciano y si eso no existía no había razón para quedarse. Volvería a Alemania.

Aunque primero necesitaría encontrar empleo en algún lugar para conseguir dinero y después comprar un pasaje.

* * *

1 hora después.

Había recorrido todos los lugares que pensó y en ninguno la aceptaban, por varias razones, necesitaba experiencia o al menos currículo y no tenía ninguna. Si pero aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo, aunque sea mínimo.

Camino por una pequeña calle intentando ver que podía encontrar, aunque aquí solo había cafeterías y tiendas.

Observo brevemente como una chica, que tal vez tendría su edad, salir de una cafetería un tanto rustica a dejar afuera un cartel de *Se solicita empleada*

Monika pronto se emocionó al ver que podía ser su oportunidad.

* * *

Antonio estaba apoyado sobre el mostrador esperando que al menos hoy tenga suerte en conseguir un empleado/a, en verdad necesitaban una. Emma su esposa está muy entusiasmada por una nueva recluta ojala que en verdad encuentren a alguien.

-Tranquilo querido, seguramente aún no hay mucha gente saliendo a esta hora- calmo Emma sonriendo, pero Antonio solo suspiro con cansancio.

-Espero que tengas razón, es difícil encontrar un buen empleado hoy en día.

-¿Por qué esa actitud Antonio? ¿Dónde está mi esposo feliz y amable que siempre le da frente a los problemas?-

-Creo que se fue de vacaciones- respondió recostando su cabeza contra el mostrador.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién eres? Hermano dile algo- pidió la belga al susodicho que casualmente estaba limpiando una mesa.

Por otro lado Vincent Vanderhoveen dejo de limpiar la mesa y observo a Antonio brevemente.

-No me interesa si está deprimido o no, es una molestia de todos modos-

-Que cruel- alego la rubia.

-No me sorprende, mi cuñado me ama – susurro el español.

-No digas tonterías, aun espero que te mueras-

-Lo ves-

-Ya chicos… por favor-pidió la rubia, pero el sonar de la campanilla de la puerta capto la atención de todos.

Los pronto dirigieron su mirada a la recién llegada.

-Disculpen… ¿quería preguntar si aún está disponible la oferta de trabajo?- pregunto la chica con acento alemán.

Los tres estuvieron estáticos por exactamente unos 5 segundos antes de que, tanto Antonio como Emma saltaran hacia la rubia.

El español la atrapo por la espalda mientras que la belga la atrapaba de frente, ambos encerrándola en una abrazo lleno de felicidad y sonrisas por parte de ambos.

-Ves, Te lo dije querido- canturreo la belga feliz.

-Nunca más dudare de ti mi amor- juro el español.

-Siempre dicen que para cada loco ahí una loca… debería asustarme de que la loca sea mi hermana- argumento el rubio.

Sin embargo la alemana no sabía que pasaba, solo vino a pedir empleo y ya dos extraños la abrazaban como si hubieran sido familia que desde hace tiempo y no veían.

-Disculpe… ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Beilschmidt al rubio.

-Están felices te acostumbraras –

-Dice que… ¿significa que tengo el empleo?-

-Ves la cara del retrasado que te abraza- comenzó y la rubia obedeció encontrando al moreno feliz- Eso significa que si… Bienvenida chica alemana.

-¿De verdad?...- pregunto, pero al ver el rostro serio del rubio supo que no era broma- ¡Gracias! -

-Mi hermano tiene razón ¡Bienvenida!-

-Bienvenida – concluyo el español.

* * *

Después de que ambos dueños del negocio liberaron a la alemana de su abrazo, pidieron sus datos.

-Nacionalidad: Alemana… edad: 18… Nombre: Monika… Apellido: Beilschmidt… Vivía en la capital de Berlín pero vine a Milán a ver alguien- concluyo un tanto deprimida por recordar a Feliciano.

Esta vez solo Emma volvió a abrazarla porque estaba feliz de tener una nueva empleada y tal vez amiga.

-Bueno Monika ¿está bien que comiences a trabajar hoy?- pregunto el español.

-sí, no hay problema, entre más rápido mejor- respondió efusiva pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error, tosió educadamente y modero su voz- No hay problema.

-Eres bastante divertida chavala- comento sonriendo el español- Pero recuerda serás mesera por lo que acuérdate de sonreír.

-Ya veo, no se preocupe no lo defraudare-

-Que sean así de entregados al trabajo, me alegra el corazón- comento Emma poniendo dramáticamente la mano sobre su corazón.

-Si pero dime no ¿hay otra cosa que quieras decirnos?-cuestiono Carriedo al ver que había algo que ocultaba la rubia de ojos celestes.

-Yo… bueno- no sabía si informarles sobre su condición, y si la despedían.

-No importa que sea, si es algo que debamos saber entenderemos las cosas y seremos muy profesionales, no te despediremos indiscriminadamente- argumento la belga al ver que la rubia pronto parecía asustada.

-Yo… yo… Estoy embarazada- declaro cerrando los ojos esperando que al abrirlos ambos la despidieran y tenga que buscar empleo en otro lugar.

Pero no espero lo siguiente.

La belga la abrazo maternalmente, mientras que el español pasaba su mano sobre su cabeza y la despeinaba como si fuera un niño.

-Entiendo, supongo que ¿está siendo difícil para ti?- argumento la mayor mientras frotaba su espalda.

Monika sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban por sus ojos, hasta ahora había aguantado el remolino de emociones que la afectaban y más ahora que nunca necesitaba que alguien la consuele.

Asintió sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

La risa calmada de Antonio se hizo presente en el silencio.

-No te preocupes, nosotros dejaremos que trabajes, pero no queremos que te sobre esfuerces ¿entendiste?-

-Si…- respondió entrecortadamente.

-Dime Monika… tu ¿planeas abortar o que harás con él bebe?- cuestiono Emma seriamente.

-Y-o… no quiero abortar… quiero criarlo por mí misma… pero no tenía trabajo… y mi padre me dijo-o que no volviera… por el momento solo quería trabajar para buscar un lugar en donde quedarme… y aunque fuera difícil intentaría criar a mi pequeño- respondió aun llorosa. Aunque nunca haya muy sensible ahora sentía las emociones a flor de piel.

Emma sonrió orgullosa, mientras Antonio pensaba en cómo ayudarla.

-Sabes en nuestra casa tenemos habitaciones de sobra por lo que ¿Qué dices en quedarte con nosotros?- pregunto el español.

-No podría… ustedes están siendo amables en dejarme trabajar en mi condición, no puedo ser tan aprovechada, tal vez busque un hotel o uno de esos centros de ayuda-

-Eso no, no sabemos qué tipo de gente ahí allí, además no estas siendo aprovechada nosotros estamos ofreciéndotelo-

-Antonio tiene razón, quédate con nosotros así podrás ayudarnos en casa también si te sientes culpable-

-Creo que no puedo negarme – respondió limpiándose las lágrimas, Emma tomo un pañuelo de su delantal y le entrego- Gracias… por todo, están siendo muy amables… no me alcanzara la vida para agradecerles.

-No te preocupes por eso… nosotros lo hacemos encantados- respondió la belga abrazando a su marido.

-¡Hey ustedes!- llamo Vincent saliendo de la cocina- Podrían dejar el drama y volver a trabajar, pronto la gente comenzara a llegar.

-Lo siento, ya vamos- respondió el español.

* * *

Tiempo después.

Eran ya las 12 del mediodía y Monika iba caminando por las calles a tomar el bus, tenía que llegar a casa de sus patrones pronto.

El trabajo no fue difícil, atender las mesas fue un tanto nuevo pero solo bastaba con sonreír sutilmente. Era mesera por lo que gano una cantidad muy buena de propina por parte de sus clientes.

El vestuario tampoco era excéntrico porque solo usaba su ropa normal con delantal un blanco. Al parecer Vincent que resultó ser el Hermano de su patrona era el cocinero junto con un tipo más que no vino hoy aunque mencionaron que era chino, también había otro mesero pero justo hoy era su descanso. Sus patrones eran amables y bastantes conocidos por su buena voluntad por lo que no quería ser desagradecida y arruinarlo todo.

El negocio solo era una simple cafetería que cerraba desde las 11:00 a.m. hasta las 17:00 p.m. de la tarde. Por lo que ahora tenía que ir a la casa Carriedo para almorzar.

Camino a paso calmado hacia la parada, pues estuvo con bastantes mareos pero no quiso preocupar a nadie.

Se detuvo frente a la parada en espera de que llegue el autobús.

No paso mucho y llego.

Estaba a punto de avanzar cuando un mareo fuerte la dejo estática. Ni siquiera pudo dar un paso al frente al bus que abría las puertas frente a ella.

Pudo escuchar alguien tras ella lanzaba un insulto en italiano, estas en Italia se recordó internamente.

-Podrías avanzar de una maldita vez- gruño la misma persona. Volteo levemente para ver quién era.

Se quedó estática ante lo que vio, acaso era una copia exacta de Feliciano, pero pronto se dio cuenta que solo era una idea loca por qué.

El tipo era unos centímetros más alto, su color de piel era más bronceado que la clara de Feli, sus ojos no eran almendra era un verde olivo bastante llamativo pero se mostraba fiero ante cualquiera que lo viera excepto las damas, tenía el ceño fruncido suavemente. Sus ropas parecían la misma que llevaban las personas famosas que salían en la tele.

Definitivamente él no era Feliciano Vargas.

Por otro lado Lovino era una historia diferente pues pronto se dio cuenta de error y le grito a una mujer, y no a un hombre como el creyó, pero no era su culpa, llevaba un puto abrigo que de espaldas no dejaba distinguir nada.

Además no era fea, cosa que hizo que se escandalice interiormente, le grito a una mujer muy bella. Por qué no lo seria si, su piel parecía increíblemente blanca y a la vista delicada, ojos de color celeste en una tonalidad clara que a su parecer era bastante atractivo, cabello cortó pero rubio y labios finos. Un tipo de mujer que le gustaría tener.

*suerte de mierda* dijo mentalmente mientras formaba una sonrisa galante.

La alemana estaba un poco abatida por lo que cuanto lo vio sonreír sintió como si el piso se movió y ella fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

-Yo… lo siento, no fue mi intención faltarle el respeto- hablo Lovino avanzando un paso adelante, pero no noto como la alemana se ponía más pálida y casi parecía caer.

-No se preocupe- susurro mientras veía como pronto todo se tornaba borroso.

-No si fue-

Lovino pronto dejo su respuesta al ver como la mujer literalmente perdía la conciencia y caía lentamente hacia el suelo, dejando que sus reflejos trabajen rápidamente el italiano se lanzó al suelo para sujetarla antes de que se golpee contra la dura grava.

Monika se sintió un poco confundida pues no distinguió el duro suelo, más bien fue aprisionada en unos brazos que la sujetaron fuertemente y por primera vez se sintió protegida. Todo se tornada oscuro y una voz la llamaba pero sonaba tan lejana.

Sus parpados se cerraban lentamente aun en contra de su voluntad y lo último que vio fue dos ojos verdes olivas observándola con preocupación.

*¿Quién eres?*Pensó antes de caer al mundo de la inconciencia.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les guste, y si bueno veremos como avanza y espero que les guste…

Aunque mi inspiración tarda en aparecer por lo que no prometo publicar pronto.

No olviden comentar me alientan.

Adios Amigos…

Vincent es Países Bajos.

Emma es Bélgica.

Monika es Alemania.

Y aquí Prusia es varon.

Dark-Keyla.


	2. Primer encuentro

_Flashback_

 _-Necesitas casarte – dijo con tranquilidad el alemán._

 _-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto sorprendido el italiano._

 _-Casarte Lovino- volvió a repetir esta vez el ruso._

 _-Que es Romano-_

 _-Perdón, lo olvide-_

 _-Sé que lo haces a propósito bastardo ruso-_

 _-Fufu tal vez- respondió divertido._

 _-Ustedes dos podrían por favor volver a la importante conversación que teníamos-pidió el alemán._

 _-Perdón Ludwig- se disculpó el eslavo, del italiano solo recibió un resoplo molesto, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al ítalo gruñón._

 _-Bien, como decíamos Lovino…- continúo el alemán pero fue otra vez interrumpido._

 _-Romano-_

 _-Romano a pesar de ser un amigo de infancia y un posible aliado de nuestras compañías, la condición para tal contrato es que el director tenga familia, o esposa o herederos- comenzó a explicar otra vez pero con un tono severo._

 _-Cierto, si planteamos nuestra alianza estratégica de esa manera necesitamos saber que al menos habrá alguien de tu sangre que pueda seguir con el legado familiar y con nuestra unión después de que perecieras o algo parecido- siguió el ruso._

 _-Para nosotros la línea sanguínea o de familia es muy importante- sentencio por último el germano._

 _-Tiene razón, yo sigo con mi legado familiar fufu- pronuncio el ruso sonriendo._

 _-¡Pero ustedes tienen esposas e hijos!-_

 _-Por supuesto, pero tú no pareces sentar cabeza aun Lovi-_

 _-¡Romano!-_

 _-KolKolKol-_

 _-Tranquilo Iván, de todas formas esa es la condición-_

 _-Ustedes quieren matarme ¿no es asi?-_

 _-Claro que no Romano, eres un amigo y los amigos no se matan ¿no es así Ludwig?-_

 _-Ya discutimos esto Iván no seas tenebroso que espantas a la gente-_

 _\- ya no te temo- renegó el Vargas gruñón._

 _-Pero no era lo mismo en la secundaria-_

 _-Lo que paso en la secundaria se queda en la secundaria._

 _-Fufu-_

 _Flashback_

-Y eso fue lo que paso- termino de narrar el italiano con pena.

-Supongo que tienen un punto a favor, es necesario el legado familiar de sangre para cuando eres tipo de empresas familiares como lo es "Invierno Ruso" y "Stolz", según tengo entendido la empresa "Invierno Ruso" viene con este tipo de legado desde que eran una simple empresa de auto partes y "Stolz" desde mucho más antes, no debería haberte sorprendido Lovino- narro con sorpresa Alice.

-ajajajajajajajajaja- se escuchó por parte de Francis y Martin.

-Ustedes dejen de reírse-advirtió Amelia.

Ambos rubios pronto dejaron de reírse por su propio bien.

-Bien entonces ¿Qué harás querido sobrino?- cuestiono el francés de manera socarrona.

-Alice como mi abogada ¿puedes decirme cual sería la mejor opción?- pidió el italiano ignorando a su francés tío molesto.

-Viendo tu posición no sabría decirte, firmar una alianza estratégica con estas dos grandes empresas automotoras sería un gran beneficio para la nuestra por lo que si quieres tener esta oportunidad o perderla depende de ti.

-Mierda- susurro molesto el Vargas al ver que no tenía oportunidad o salida.

-Lovi es obvio que el Universo quiere que tengas novia- se burló el argento.

-Martin por favor toma esto enserio- pidió la inglesa.

-Está bien lo siento, Pero volviendo al tema seriamente pienso que si es bueno para nuestra empresa desde mi punto de vista como vicepresidente-

-Supongo que si tienes razón en eso bastardo-

-De todas formas eres italiano, rico, no eres gordo u obeso y tienes un físico admirable, tienes autos, tienes dotes de diseñador y gran corredor de autos… bueno si sigo la lista es larga pero no eres para nada mal partido sobrino mío.

-Pero no quiero tener una interesada o matrimonio por conveniencia-

-Supongo que tienes razón también ahí, además recuerdo que estuviste hasta ahora un poco aislado- recordó Amelia que nunca dejo de escuchar o atender la conversación a pesar de tener su vista sobre su pequeño hijo en brazos del argentino.

-Si estuviste de ermitaño y yo tuve que dejar de ser médico de emergencias por un tiempo para hacerme cargo de la vice-presidencia y también de tu puesto-

-Por eso eres vicepresidente para trabajar aquí idiota, además dejaste de ser médico hace 6 años-

-Lo sé pero no evito ir de vez en cuando por costumbre, pero de todas formas estuviste de ermitaño y sin contacto humano- se burló.

-Suerte que te sacamos de ese poso o te hubieras muerto solo encerrado dentro de esa mansión- se burló el francés.

-Hijos de puta- bramo molesto cruzándose de brazos.

Todos los presentes eran los familiares del italiano que era dueño de la empresa automovilística "Italian E.A."

Alice Bonnefoy abogada y esposa del tío de Lovino.

Francis Bonnefoy era Tío del Vargas y un famoso diseñador de moda francés.

Martin Hernández era primo del ítalo y vice-presidente de la empresa dirigida por ambos.

Amelia Jones de Hernández era la esposa del argentino también ahora su secretaria.

Todos los presentes estaban en el despacho del director.

-Martin ¿puedes entregarme un momento a Ángelo por favor?- pregunto el italiano. El argentino lo observo un segundo antes de levantarse y pasarle cuidadosamente al niño de solo 1 año y medio.

Todo bajo la sobreprotectora mirada de la madre del niño que lo vigilaba. El argentino pronto volvió a su lugar sentándose a un lado de su esposa y enredando sus manos para darle confianza.

-No te preocupes mama-oso tu cachorro solo fue con su tío el castor ermitaño y soltero por unos minutos- le murmuro sonriendo. El francés no evito reír por lo bajo al oír eso al igual que la estadounidense que no disimulo su risa.

Alice por lo pronto solo rodo los ojos ante la imagen infantil que daban los tres y pronto poso su mirada en Lovino que tenía en brazos al pequeño niño dormido.

Para el mediterráneo era una experiencia muy relajante el alzar al pequeño, aunque un poco más grande que la última vez que lo sostuvo pero seguía siendo como la primera vez, el pequeño argentino-americano dormiría tranquilo, con sus ojitos verdes cerrados, sus manitas en puños y un casi puchero formado por su labios. Solo esperaba no poner esa cara de "Bobalicón" que dijo una vez Martin burlándose de él, pues mentiría si dijera que no le gustaban los niños y que de verdad la idea de ser padre nunca le fue mala.

Flash

Un pequeño resplandor hizo que observara rápidamente de donde vino ese flash, noto rápido que era de la cámara del francés.

-Bueno usaremos esta foto como portada para tu perfil, en - comento burlonamente el galo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJ esa estuvo buena Tio Fran- dijo a penas el argento entre risas, su mujer también reía de la broma.

-Lovi no le prestes atención a estos dos, yo te ayudare a encontrar novia- se ofreció un poco más recuperada la secretaria.

-oh… bueno gracias por el ofrecimiento Amelia- agradeció el castaño pues sabía a ciencia cierta que la rubia era sincera.

-Yo también quiero ayudarte Lovino… bueno ¿si quieres?- cuestiono la dama inglesa.

-No tienen que preocuparse tanto por esto, yo… puedo hacerlo… aunque gracias por ofrecerse a ayudarme- admitió avergonzado y levemente sonrojado.

-Por supuesto que te ayudaremos somos amigos o no-

-Tiene razón, además como abogada tengo que hacer lo más conveniente para mi cliente-

-De…verddad ggra-cias- tartamudeo tímidamente.

-Ohonhonhon también deja que el hermano mayor Francis te ayude- ronroneo el galo siendo rodeado por un aura llena de corazones y rosas.

-Y también yo primito querido- le siguió el argentino con el mismo tono, ambos pronto se vieron sumergidos en la misma atmosfera.

-¡Nunca en mi vida!- grito enojado el mediterráneo. Pero el grito despertó violentamente al pequeño que comenzó a lloriquear.

Amelia fue la primera en levantarse e ir con su hijo, el castaño le entrego al niño que comenzó a revolverse en sus brazos, la mujer al obtener de nuevo a su retoño volvió a su lugar e calmarlo junto con su esposo que lo intentaba distraer.

-Lovino deberías ser menos escandalosa que despiertas al pequeñín-le acuso el galo.

-Fue por tu culpa y la de idiota del padre- le contesto de lleno resoplando.

-Francis por favor no fastidies a Lovino-

-Lo siento querida-

Unos minutos pasaron y los padres consiguieron que el pequeño dejara de llorar y volvieron a retomar la conversación desde el mismo punto que la dejaron.

-Bien pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo tienes que buscar novia o esposa Lovi- impuso el francés.

-mmm deberías ponerte en pantalla ahora mismo pues Lud dice que tienes 1 año para eso y que te verán todos los meses para ver que sea algo estable – informo el argentino.

-¿Cómo sabes eso querido?- cuestiono la americana.

-Pues hace un momento Ludwig me lo dijo- respondido apuntando a su celular.

De: Lud

Para: Tincho.

Asunto: Hola Martin sé que es un poco descortés de mi parte pero necesito que le informes de mi parte a Lovino que el plazo es de 1 año y que lo vigilaremos para ver si es estable la pareja para asegurarnos. Bien ese es todo el mensaje para con Vargas.

También quería decirte que deberíamos reunirnos uno de estos días, para conversar como la última vez y quiero que nuestros hijos se conozcan

Ten buen día y Adiós.

-¡Genial! Deberíamos reunirnos el sábado – dijo emocionada Amelia.

-Ahora que lo pienso hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos con Anna- musito la británica- Tal vez deberíamos reunirnos todos juntos el sábado como dice Amelia para recordar viejos tiempos.

-Si tú lo dices querida yo no me opongo ¿Qué dices Tincho?- cuestiono el francés.

-Por mí no hay drama-

-Entonces hablare con ella dentro de un rato para comunicarle esto- apunto la abogada.

-Si vallan sin mí, no me siento para nada solo- se quejó Lovino.

-Claro que no nos olvidamos de ti Lovi, si también vendrás- aseguro la rubia de ojos celestes.

-Bien si insisten-

Pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió mostrando a dos pequeños gemelos que entraron corriendo hacia la pareja Británico-francesa.

-Mamá, Papá- corearon felices y agitados.

-¿Alfred- Mathew? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- cuestiono sorprendido la inglesa.

-Nos aburrimos de estar en ese cuarto y decidimos venir a verlos- anuncio el hiperactivo Alfred.

-Fue un poco difícil pero encontramos la habitación- siguió contando más calmado que su gemelo el pequeño Mathew.

-Ya veo, son unos pequeños traviesos ustedes dos- comento el galo con voz divertida.

-Mamá ¿podemos ir al parque cerca de aquí?-cuestiono Al

-¿Podemos?-pidió como su gemelo, el calmado Mattie.

-No… lo lamento niños, su madre tiene que seguir aquí en la oficina arreglando unos asuntos y yo dentro de un rato tengo que salir a una reunión con algunas marcas importantes.

Ambos rubitos se vieron tristes por no poder ir, tenían tantos deseos de ir al parque que vieron cerca de aquí que esperaron que sus padres pudieran llevarlos.

-¿Qué dicen si el tío divertido Tincho los lleva?- pregunto de repente el argento animando a ambos rubios.

-¡Si!-comenzaron a saltar de felicidad.

-¿Mamá podemos ir con Tío Martin?- cuestiono el gemelo mayor.

-mmm si solo si se compromete a no darles tantos dulces-

-No sería el tío divertido si privo a los niños del azúcar Alice-intervino el argento.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado, si le pasa algo a mis hijos me asegurare de que no encuentren tu cadáver- aseguro con seriedad.

-No te preocupes, a veces los llevo y nunca paso nada, tranquila- aseguro despreocupado- Amelia iré con Angie también ¿si?

-Pero ¿podrás con los tres?-

-No te preocupes- le aseguro sonriente.

Después de haber recibido la guía-amenaza de Amelia y Alice, el argentino se retiró de la habitación con los tres niños felices.

Pasaron la mañana terminando de hablar sobre la reunión con ambas empresas y pronto como dijo el francés se retiró, la británica se retiró a su despacho y por último la americana fue al parque a buscar a su esposo, hijo y sobrinos.

Lovino pronto quedo solo, no tenia deseos de cocinar por lo que decidió comer afuera. Para su mala suerte no tenía su auto el día de hoy por lo que tuvo que tomar el bus como la gente normal.

Mientras caminaba observo como un tipo con abrigo se detenía enfrente de la parada pero no se movía. Maldijo en su lengua madre su suerte. Estúpido día, estúpida parada y estúpido tipo loco que anda en capucha en casi verano.

Estaba hastiado por lo que rápidamente al ver que el tipo no avanzaba le grito.

-Podrías avanzar de una maldita vez-

La mujer volteo y se le quedo observando detenidamente cosa que el también hizo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de error y le grito a una mujer, y no a un hombre como el creyó, pero no era su culpa, llevaba un puto abrigo que de espaldas no dejaba distinguir nada.

Además no era fea, cosa que hizo que se escandalice interiormente, le grito a una mujer muy bella. Por qué no lo seria si, su piel parecía increíblemente blanca y a la vista delicada, ojos de color celeste en una tonalidad clara que a su parecer era bastante atractivo, cabello cortó pero rubio y labios finos. Un tipo de mujer que le gustaría tener.

*suerte de mierda* dijo mentalmente mientras formaba una sonrisa galante.

Necesitaba casarse y tener familia, y al se le ocurre andar gritándole a las mujeres que podrían ser su posible pareja, oh que suerte. Con un cambio rápido en su personalidad cambio a modo conquista.

\- Yo… lo siento, no fue mi intención faltarle el respeto- dijo con vergüenza pero con un toque de galantería. Avanzo seguro de que podría intentar al menos tutearla.

-No se preocupe- oyó susurrar de la mujer, tenía una voz suave y agradable.

-No si fue- intento volver a formular para poder acercarse pero tan pronto vio como la mujer parecía desplomarse se arrojó sin pensarlo a sostenerla.

Era liviana a pesar de su apariencia, estaba más pálida o acaso ya se volvió daltónico es lo que pensaba pues la mujer se podría comparar con el papel.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Oye me escuchas?- cuestiono apresurado aunque juraba que se veía estúpido con las preguntas que hacía.

Vio como la rubia cerraba los ojos lentamente y entro en pánico.

-¡No cierres los ojos ¡- grito alterado, rápido y aun histérico tomo su celular y llamo a quien podría ayudarle.

Pero por culpa del nerviosismo no pudo marcar bien y dejo de intentarlo, observo a la chica viendo como lentamente cerraba los ojos.

-No te duermas por favor- pidió un poco más calmado pero ya la rubia estaba desmayada, el castaño viendo la situación pidió a un peatón que marcara por su celular, el número que estaba agendado, pues él no podía tenía las manos ocupadas con la alemana.

 _-Lovino ¿Qué pasa nunca llamas a este número? – cuestiono el argento desde la otra línea._

 _-Disculpe señor, usted es el medico de emergencias-la respuesta del extraño alerto al argentino._

 _-Sí, ¿paso algo grave? ¿Puede responderme que está pasando?- volvió a reiterar más preocupado._

 _-Necesitamos una ambulancia y pronto._

Continuara…

Gracias por tu grandioso comentario AndreaNozomiChan y Lineve o comentario anónimo numero 1. Gracias de verdad lamento la tardanza no me manten. Aquí está el cap.

Si cambie un poco el capitulo pero es porque no iba bien en concordancia con los otros capítulos que iba escribiendo, mi error y lo lamento, el capitulo 3 pronto lo subiré pues sige la misma línea que deseo.

Además estoy usando un poco el español neutro con Martin debido a que no todos entienden el lunfardo argentino y no quería después estar explicándolo así que póngamosle medio neutro. (Ademas mi argentino esta re-flojo por lo que me siento re-expatriada y solo parece que hablo el español neutro :C)

Es Arg x US señores, no se se me dio por ponerla y aquí esta, dije que habría crack o ¿no?

Y si Ángelo es nada más y nada menos que mi Oc de Buenos Aires.

Tiene el cabello azabache liso, con un poco de cabello cayéndole sobre el ojo izquierdo y ojos verdes, su piel es blanca, en el capítulo de hoy no lo dije pero él tenía una camiseta azul junto con un enterito vaquero.

El reparto de hoy es:

Ángelo: Buenos Aires

Amelia: Nyo Estados Unidos.

Martin: Argentina.

Francis: Francia.

Alice: Nyo Inglaterra.

Chibi! Mathew: Canadá

Chibi! Alfred: Estados Unidos.

Iván: Rusia.

Annaliese: Nyo Austria.

Ludwig: Alemania.

Es todo. Espero que les guste, y si bueno veremos cómo avanza y espero que les guste…

Aunque mi inspiración tarda en aparecer por lo que no prometo publicar pronto.

No olviden comentar me alientan.

Adios Amigos…

Dark-Keyla.


End file.
